1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system including a plurality of base stations, and more particularly, to a transmission frame and a resource allocation method for a communication system including, for example, a plurality of femto base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of femto base stations may be additionally provided in order to enhance a network capacity. Operation types of the femto base stations may be generally classified into two types. In first type, the femto base stations may use the same frequency resource as a frequency resource of neighboring macro cells. In second type, the femto base stations may use a frequency resource that is different from the frequency resource of the neighboring macro cells.
Where the femto base stations use the same frequency resource as the frequency resource of the neighboring macro cells, frequency efficiency may be enhanced whereas interference may occur between the femto base stations and the macro cells. Where the femto base stations use the frequency resource that is different from the frequency resource of the neighboring macro cells, the interference may be less whereas the frequency efficiency may decrease. It is understood that, while not limited thereto, enhancement of frequency efficiency may refer to a case where, for example, compared to a case where 10 MHz is utilized to transmit/receive 1 Kbyte of data, 1 MHz is utilized to transmit/receive 1 Kbyte of data.
The femto base stations may be clustered within a particular area. For example, a plurality of femto base stations may be provided within a single building. In this case, interference may increase between the femto base stations. In particular, where all the femto base stations installed within the single building use the same frequency resource, interference between the femto base stations may be heightened.